<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filia &amp; Anon in the Bedroom by SAWF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723878">Filia &amp; Anon in the Bedroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF'>SAWF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skullgirls (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself in the company of a lovely lady who shares her first time with you. Same sort of greentext format, my apologies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Filia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filia &amp; Anon in the Bedroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Where it all began, never saw that it would become the series it is now. I'm kinda liking the progression. Although it's kinda backwards because of how I've uploaded stuff on this site, but if you scroll down, it looks like it's in chronological order!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;You get her in the bedroom, the lights are off, but you can still make her figure in the small amount of light in the room<br/>&gt;You lay back on your bed, only in your boxers. You smile excitedly at the girl, who stands there awkwardly, her hands at the buttons on her shirt.<br/>&gt;"Can...can I just take off my underwear?"<br/>&gt;You ask why, unsure why she'd want to do it with everything else on.<br/>&gt;"I just...I'd just feel comfortable with my shirt on..."<br/>&gt;"If you want, you can keep on your bra?" You suggest.<br/>&gt;"N-no!" She says, flustered, waving her hands in front of her. "I don't-! I can take off my skirt, but that's it!"<br/>&gt;You grin and cock your head.<br/>&gt;"What's wrong, Filia? It's alright if you don't want to do it, we can just cuddle if you want?"<br/>&gt;"N-no, I want to do it, honestly! I just-"<br/>&gt;"What?"<br/>&gt;She pauses for a few moments, twiddling her fingers.<br/>&gt;"I just...I don't really like my stomach...It's gross and I don't think you'll like it!"<br/>&gt;You look at her with sympathy and sit up.<br/>&gt;"Filia now you know I love everything about you. Hair parasite included."<br/>&gt;"You freaking better!" A gruff voice was heard.<br/>&gt;"Samson, please! You promised you'd behave for tonight!"<br/>&gt;"Hey I'm just saying, he wouldn't be here with you if he didn't like all of you, me included!"<br/>&gt;There was a sullen pause as she hesitated, hands still at her skirt.<br/>&gt;"You...you really mean that, Anon...?"<br/>&gt;"Of course, Filia! I love you and your entire body. All of you is attractive."<br/>&gt;"You better believe it, kid!" Samson threw in.<br/>&gt;Filia's face burned red as her hands traveled up to the top of her uniform, undoing the first button in a slow motion.<br/>&gt;"O...Okay. I'll take off my shirt, but don't...DON'T touch it!"<br/>&gt;"I promise I won't touch your belly, Filia." You say with a gleeful smile.<br/>&gt;"Okay..." She turned around and started to undo her buttons. After what seemed like a full minute, you see her slide it down her arms, hitting the floor.<br/>&gt;Turning around, she folded her arms over her stomach, looking away from your entranced gaze.<br/>&gt;"Don't stare!" She squeeked.<br/>&gt;"I wanna see it." You say slyly.<br/>&gt;"Anon..."<br/>&gt;"You've got such a lovely body, Filia. I would love nothing more than to see you in all of your beauty."<br/>&gt;A long silence split through the air as you saw her debacle with herself. After neither of you moved, she dropped her arms. Her stomach looked so smooth and soft. While it did extend out a bit, there wasn't anything terrible about it, in fact it only magnified how cute it was.<br/>&gt;"There we go..." You say, lying back down, feeling your rod start to stiffen again.<br/>&gt;"Remember, don't touch it!"<br/>&gt;"I promise." You say, not mentioning the pair of fingers you have crossed behind your back.<br/>&gt;Despite your "vow," she still stood in place, unsure of where to head.<br/>&gt;”Here,” You said, backing up from your position on the bed. “Do you want to be top or bottom?”<br/>&gt;Her eyes widened nervously as she took a step onto the mattress.<br/>&gt;”…What do you want me to be?”<br/>&gt;You stop momentarily and think before smiling and lying on your back.<br/>&gt;”Top.”<br/>&gt;Filia paused again, biting her lip.<br/>&gt;”You don’t want me to be on the bottom? I’m afraid I’ll crush you…”<br/>&gt;You almost laugh, but seeing her worried expression proved she was being genuous.<br/>&gt;”Filia it’s gonna take more than one person to crush me. Trust me the only thing that has any chance of hurting me I Samson.”<br/>&gt;”Just keep your hands off of me and you’re safe.” Samson rebutted.<br/>&gt;”S-Samson!” Filia scorned again, but quickly faced back to you. “I…If you really want to, but I’ve never been a ‘top’ before. I don’t know how to do it!”<br/>&gt;”Come on kid, it’s easy! You just ride him until there’s nothing left to hold on to!” Samson chortled as Filia blushed even brighter.<br/>&gt;”Bluntly speaking, he’s got a point.” You chimed in.<br/>&gt;She stood there in her bra, lip quivering as if she was about to cry.<br/>&gt;”O-Okay…just, just let me know if I begin to hurt you!”<br/>&gt;”With any luck this kid might not mind it!” The parasite laughed again, earning him a cold gaze from the girl.<br/>&gt;You removed your underwear, letting your bulging manmeat stand rigid. Filia slowly pulled down her panties and discarded them near the foot of the bed. After climbing onto the bed, she perched herself overtop of you. Her large chest filled her bra completely, threatening to burst out where the fabric squeezed her.<br/>&gt;”You ready?” You asked her. Her red eyes returned your gaze. You noticed she was sweating already as she lifted a leg over you, her womanhood almost rubbing against your shaft.<br/>&gt;”Did…you put on the condom right? And the lube and stuff?” Her arms folded over her stomach and chest. She sat on top of your thighs; you could feel her butt rubbing against them.<br/>&gt;”I double-checked! I even used those spermicidal condoms you bought.” She took in a large breath and let it out anxiously.<br/>&gt;”Okay…” Positioning her hips, she grabbed your cock and placed it at the front of her entrance. Even through the rubber you could feel how hot she was. The look on her face changed from embarrassment to uncertainty. “It’s…it’s bigger than I thought.”<br/>&gt;”Do you want more lube on it?”<br/>&gt;”No, no...just...just take it slow, okay?”<br/>&gt;You nodded and laid back down, admiring her taking the reins.<br/>&gt;She let herself down gently, but even then you felt the head permeate her. She let out a grunt, throwing her eyes open in a stunned gaze. She was tight, her walls squeezed around your head, ensuring you could feel her form encompass you.<br/>&gt;She let out a noise that sounded almost like a pained laugh, adjusting a tendril that fell in front of her eyes.<br/>&gt;"Just...taking it slow!" She panted.<br/>&gt;Sliding her legs further apart, you watched her lower herself down more. Her head fell forward and she caught herself on your chest.<br/>&gt;"It's...thick...!" She cried, yet still continued to permeate herself.<br/>&gt;With her palms pushing roughly against your chest, you took the initiative and reached up to her's. Her mounds filled your palms quickly, the fabric and flesh allowed your fingers to sink into them easily.<br/>&gt;"Be...be careful with them. They're sensitive today!" She warned you. Regardless, you took an unusual amount of joy in playing with them, rubbing them together and pulling them apart.<br/>&gt;Her mouth hung open as she took in more of your length. With each inch she had to pause. She held a hand over her stomach either in order to alleviate the twinges of pain shooting through her or to prevent you from grabbing onto it.<br/>&gt;"Is...is it all in already?!" She cried, breathing heavily.<br/>&gt;"Just another inch or two." You breathed in response.<br/>"A-Are you kidding me!?" Suddenly, her leg slipped. In response, she fell on top of you, ramming the remaining girth inside of her canal. She let out a sharp cry and buried her head in your chest.<br/>&gt;"Oh shit! Are you okay, Filia?!" You asked, concerned.<br/>&gt;After an intense moment of waiting for a reply, you ask again, to which she raised and tilted her head towards you.<br/>&gt;"Am...I okay...?! You're IN me, Anon...!"<br/>&gt;You were unsure of how to react, opting to hold your breath until she either jumped off or resumed.<br/>&gt;Thankfully, she pushed herself up, still with you in her. Her breathing began to calm as she laid a hand on her stomach again, this time, she pointed at a certain point, just above her belly button.<br/>&gt;"You're in this far, Anon..."<br/>&gt;You felt yourself pulse inside of her, almost blowing your load right then and there. Almost in response, her body clamped around your member and she buckled once more. Her body spasmed and she let out a soft, reverberating moan.<br/>&gt;"Are...are you alright, Filia? Do you want to stop?" You laid a hand on her shoulder before she looked up into your eyes. She let out a light laugh.<br/>&gt;"I...I think I just came..."<br/>&gt;You registered what she just said before letting out a small, relieved chuckle yourself.<br/>&gt;"That's...that's good!" You rested on your elbows, watching her sit back up. "Do you want to keep going?"<br/>&gt;She simply smiled and began to rock back and forth, grinding her snatch against your crotch. Despite the initial apprehensiveness she started to get a steady rhythm going. What started as slow rocks began to build in tempo, she laid her hands behind her on your knees, bucking on your rod as it stuffed her full. Her legs split apart, revealing her drooling cunt soaking you with her juices. Over her womanhood was a patch of blonde hair growing, something you weren't sure you noticed correctly afterwards.<br/>&gt;"Geez, Filia!" You gasped as she continued her grinding session, using you like some kind of inner-city skate park.<br/>&gt;Without warning, she roughly threw your hands off of her breasts. She looked frustrated as her arms went behind her back for a moment and, before you knew it, her bra plopped off, exposing her wondrous globes.<br/>&gt;"It was uncomfortable keeping that on..." She said aloud, her brow furrowed and eyes shut.<br/>&gt;She lowered her hands to your stomach and readjusted herself slightly. She began to slam herself onto you with a quickened pace. You could feel her pull you almost all the way out before slamming her ass back on top of it. The sound of her bouncing on your lap as well as the sight of her swaying breasts made you want to blow your load inside of her, but you knew it was still too early.<br/>&gt;"A-Anon...! AghhhHH!" Her voice split the air as she took your entire length back in. Her body's muscles loosened and tightened as if a surge of electricity was running through her. Her chest heaved as she desperately tried to catch her breath. It was at this point that you also noticed you were losing the feeling in your legs.<br/>&gt;"Uhh...Fili-?" Before you could finish, she caught herself again before she fell on top of you. Samson's tendrils fell over your body before the girl slowly brought her head up.<br/>&gt;"Are...are you close, Anon?" She asked breathlessly, her naked, sweating breasts rubbing against you.<br/>&gt;"I'm almost there." You said, ignoring the tingling sensation below your waist. It was like needles were stabbing your legs.<br/>&gt;She smiled warmly and sat back up, cupping a breast in one hand and guiding your hands to her thighs with the other.<br/>&gt;"You take the lead then. I want you to finish with me."<br/>&gt;Her thighs were meaty, but muscular. You could see cute dimples as your hands gripped firmly into them. You were glad you asked her to keep her thigh-highs on, although you weren't entirely sure why you found them so hot, they certainly did the trick.<br/>&gt;With the remaining amount of space and strength you had left, you thrust your hips into her's. She let out a loud moan as you felt yourself dive deeper into her than before, squeezing your cock with her wet insides until your whole body felt like it was melting.<br/>&gt;Her hands kneaded her breasts and sweat drenched both of your bodies. The smell of sex hung heavily to the air while the sounds of her bouncing on top of you filled the room. She bent down, locking lips with you. You felt her a deep moan utter from her throat as you pushed your tongue into her mouth, wrestling her's. She pulled away, letting a tiny strand of saliva connect your lips before it fell on your chest.<br/>&gt;"I...I can feel you throbbing..." She breathed.<br/>&gt;"I'm almost there." You chuckled, humping faster.<br/>&gt;Her eyes closed shut and her arms folded behind her head, letting her breasts bounce with each thrust, swinging in an almost clockwise rotation. Her whole body glistened with sweat, dripping down her luscious curves and down her stomach.<br/>&gt;Her stomach...<br/>&gt;Discreetly, your hands traveled up her thighs to her waist, then her hips. As her body bounced and her back arched, you felt a large pressure building up in your groin, you were getting close now.<br/>&gt;"Don't...stop...!" Filia moaned, quickening her movements, balancing on your legs again. Now was your chance.<br/>&gt;Your hands slid upwards quickly, gliding across her stomach. Your hands squeezed the silky, soft flesh hungrily. It was like hugging a smooth and plush pillow.<br/>&gt;Filia's eyes shot open and her expression changed into shock.<br/>&gt;"A-ANON! D-don't-! I said...!" A sullen grin spread across her face as she stopped grinding and began to laugh uncontrollably, trying to remove your hands. "S-Stop! I-I-It's ticklish! I'm ticklish! Don't-!" You gripped her abdomen and began to thrust repeatedly, feeling the pleasurable surge in your groin building up even further.<br/>&gt;"I'm gonna cum soon, Filia..." You said, ignoring her cries and laughter.<br/>&gt;"I-I'm serious-! I'm ca-hnnngh! I-I'm tickl-! Tickli-!" Before she could complete her thought, you dug your bottom into the bedspring, pulling your entire length out of her. It let go with an audible "pop!" before you shoved it back inside of her.<br/>&gt;Filia screeched, "NnnnnAAAGH!" Her mouth stretched and her tongue fell out. Her quivering cunt locked you in like a vice. "Fffff-UCK! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!!" She fell down, not bothering to stop herself, and wrapped her arms around your neck. Burying her face in the nape of your neck, you felt yourself push over the threshold.<br/>&gt;"FF-! Hnnngh!" You should to pull yourself out, but you were pinned underneath the girl's bottom. With one last pump, you felt yourself drain into the condom inside the girl. Her warmness seeped through your prick and filled the rest of your body like a tidalwave. Your breathing became sporadic as more and more seed shot out; you were hoping through the dazing cloud filling your head that the condom wouldn't break. Thankfully, her body milked the last drop of cum out of you just in time for your head to fall back onto a scattered pillow.<br/>&gt;The only noises heard were yours and her labored breathing. You let out a deep groan and wrapped an arm around the naked girl still kneeling on top of you.<br/>&gt;"Holy Goddess..." You gasp, gulping a breath of air down your dry throat. "That was...that was intense..." A bead of sweat ran down your forehead and disappeared into your hair. You felt your cock begin to deflate inside of the girl, who had yet to say anything. "How...how was it for you...?" You asked, lightly tapping on her shoulder.<br/>&gt;Your question was met with a soft snore and nuzzle as she wrapped an arm tighter around you.<br/>&gt;"Oh geez...she's out cold."<br/>&gt;"Yeah, you kinda did a number on her." Samson grunted quietly, alerting you to his ever-constant presence.<br/>&gt;"Oh uh...hey there, Samson..." You stutter softly, not knowing why he chose now to talk. "I uh...forgot you were there." There was a long, obviously awkward pause followed after. "Could you uhh...could you, like, feel th-?"<br/>&gt;"Do you really want me to answer that, kid?" He grumbled, cutting you off. "Now I ain't much one for pillow-talk, but if you're serious about being with this girl, know this: 1) Don't ever touch this kid's stomach without her permission again. And 2) You're making breakfast in the morning. Do we have a deal?"<br/>&gt;You were too tired to argue with this parasitic wig. The feeling in your legs was slowly returning, but you doubted you were going to walk straight in the morning regardless. You patted a hand against the girl's backside, running it down her thigh, and stopped on her calf.<br/>&gt;"Yeah. That...that sounds good." Was all you could mutter before you felt the grip of sleep finally take hold of you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>